The present invention relates to hair coloring compositions, methods of forming hair coloring compositions, and methods of applying hair coloring compositions. More particularly the present invention relates to a hair coloring kit that enables a person to mix and form hair coloring compositions of many colors.
In recent years it has become popular and even perhaps fashionable to color one""s hair in vibrant colors. In fact, it is not unusual to find children, young adults and older adults coloring their hair multicolors. In many instances, these uses of hair coloring are only temporary, and in some cases such hair coloring is simply a short term artistic expression or sometimes individuals are inspired to color their hair because of the feeling or feelings that result. In this regard, it is not uncommon to see students at various universities at athletic events with their hair colored in university colors.
These types of hair coloring compositions are intended to be utilized for short terms such as one day or less. Such hair coloring compositions may be in various forms. For example, some of the more popular hair coloring compositions that are used by students and even small children during Halloween are of an aerosol type. In such cases, a person can simply spray his or her hair a particular color. When that person is ready to return to his or her normal color, the hair coloring composition can simply be washed from the hair.
As noted above, the trend in temporary hair coloring applications has tended to be towards the application of multicolors, sparkles or glitter. However, consumers desiring to apply multicolors to their hair are forced to purchase a separate bottle or container of hair coloring for each desired color. This can be expensive especially in light of the fact that these types of hair coloring compositions are not routinely used and it is not uncommon for a consumer to use only small amounts of a particular hair coloring composition over a substantial period of time.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a hair coloring kit that will serve this market and which will permit a person to mix or formulate a wide variety of different hair coloring compositions. It is contemplated that such a kit would be relatively inexpensive and would permit a consumer to have the ability to color their hair in a wide variety of colors without having to purchase conventional containers of hair coloring compositions.
The present invention entails a hair coloring kit that enables a consumer to mix or formulate a variety of different hair color compositions. The kit includes a group or set of color concentrates. A container of a base composition is also provided. One or more of the color concentrates is mixed with the base composition in a dispenser. Once the color composition is mixed in the dispenser, the color composition is dispensed onto a person""s hair. The group of color concentrates can take various forms. The different color concentrates may be in the form of tablets, powders, or a series of liquids.